Real time video encoding involves inter-frame correlation for compression. That is, on a block by block basis in a current video frame, a search process is performed which involves comparing a current frame block with neighboring frame blocks in and around the same vicinity of the frame. When a closely matching neighboring block is found, a location offset from the current frame block is generated (e.g., motion vector) as well as difference signals between the two. This searching process is very time/resource consuming as there is no knowledge as to how far and in what direction such block counterpart will be found.